peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-19 ; Comments *This historic show was previously available in a rather patched together form, consisting of less than an hour of original audio, and some tracks filled in from other sources. The Derby Box now brings the complete show (other than tape flips) and for the first time, John's announcement of the passing of Ian Curtis. *Start of show: 'It's been another thousand mile weekend for the John Peel roadshow, the weekend that's just passed, but here I am, fresh and I think rather lovely with another programme for you.' *This recording conclusively scotches a persistent Internet rumour. It went out the day after Ian Curtis of Joy Division committed suicide, and John's tribute record was not, as has been reported, 'Atmosphere', but 'New Dawn Fades'. A year to the day, he started his 18 May 1981 show with the same track, played without comment. *JP plays both sides of the Clash's 'Bankrobber' which at the time was only available on import, not seeing a UK release until August of that year. His copy jumps considerably, but John thinks it 'worth playing under any circumstances.' *Peel mentions a gig he'd done in Edinburgh the previous Saturday, with Metropak. *A partial listing of the show is available courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr, although the author was too upset by the Curtis news to continue. Sessions *Monochrome Set, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1980-04-15. 'Love Zombies' featured on Volume, Contrast, Brilliance...Sessions And Singles Vol. 1 (Cherry Red). *Chords, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1980-03-11. Available on At The BBC (The Complete Peel Sessions And More) (Detour). The first Chords session track and Peel's introduction have been edited out of the recording completely. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin at start of show. *Stranglers: 'Who Wants The World (7 inch)' (United Artists) spliced into File 1 from another source *'File 1' pauses *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Christine (7 inch) Polydor *''JP - There are few things, in fact nothing I dislike more than being the bringer of bad news for you, but heard during the day that Ian Curtis of Joy Division has died, and beyond this I don't know any details about it at all, but obviously our sympathies are due to the other members of the band, and most particularly to Ian's family, and friends. I thought I'd play a track from the LP anyway. This is New Dawn Fades.'' *'File 1' resumes, though the start of next track is spliced in from another source *Joy Division: 'New Dawn Fades (LP - Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) *''(JP: 'Once again, our sympathy to Ian Curtis' family and friends.')'' *Monochrome Set: 'B-i-d Spells Bid' (Peel Session) *UB40: 'I Think It's Going To Rain Today (7 inch-B side of 'My Way Of Thinking')' (Graduate) *''tape flip during above on File 2'' *'File 1' pauses *Chords: Happy Families (session) *'File 1' resumes *Jam: 'Batman Theme (LP - In The City)' (Polydor) *Shadows: 'Shindig' *Clash: 'Bankrobber (import single)' *Clash: 'Rockers Galore (import single-B side)' *(JP announces results of competition to win 1978 Radio 1 calendar) *Freeze: 'Celebration (7 inch)' (A1) *Monochrome Set: 'Apocalypso' (Peel Session) *Desmond Dekker and the Aces: '007 Shanty Town (7 inch)' (Doctor Bird) *Flowers: 'Ballad Of Miss Demeanour' (7 inch) (Pop Aural) *Visitors: The Orcadian (7” - Empty Rooms) Departure RAP 001/100 *Chords: 'So Far Away' (Peel Session) *(more confusion over the 'Saint' competition) *X: 'Your Phone's Off The Hook, But You're Not (LP-Los Angeles)' (Slash) *Public Image Limited: 'Poptones (LP - Metal Box)' (Virgin) spliced into File 1 *''tape flip during above on File 2'' *'File 1' pauses *Undertones: True Confessions *Drifters: Fools Fall In Love (v/a album - Lieber & Stoller - Only In America) Atlantic ATL 99 098 *Flys: What Will Mother Say? (7") EMI R 6036 *Revillos: Where's The Boy For Me (7") Dindisc DIN 1 *'File 1' resumes *Monochrome Set: 'Love Zombies' (Peel Session) *UB40: 'My Way Of Thinking (7 inch)' (Graduate) *'File 1' pauses *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Eve White / Eve Black (b/w single - Christine) Polydor 2059 249 *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: New Amsterdam *'File 1' resumes *Tamlins: 'Baltimore' (Taxi) *Metropak: Walking (7" - Looking - Walking) Berkeley Towers PAK PAK 002 *Chords: 'Tumbling Down' (Peel Session) *(reads letter from Scritti Politti) *Monochrome Set: '405 Lines' (Peel Session) *''tape flip on File 2. Misses intro to next track but is present on File 1, though the actual track on File 1 is a reconstruction.'' *Girls At Our Best: Getting Nowhere Fast (7 inch) Record Records spliced into File 1 *'File 1' ends *Members: Flying Again (7") Virgin VS 352 File ;Name *1) 1980-05-19 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) *2) 1980-05-19 Peel Show DB170 DB171 ;Length *1) 01:26:25. The orig show on TAPE T252 was 1979-10-18 but was recorded over in many parts by the 1980-05-19 show. Originally 57 minutes of audio survived but this was expanded to 86 minutes by the addition of tracks from another source. *2) 01:59:00 ;Other *1) File created from T252 of 400 Box, with some post-ripping reconstruction work. *2) File created from DB170 and DB171 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tishbriz May 1980 Category:Derby Box